Long Way to Happy
by HeartlessWings96
Summary: "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Erik whispered into the girl's hair with a mischievous smirk on his face as Charles face palmed himself and the girl sighed, obviously annoyed.
1. Long Way To Happy

It's the end of another school year and West Mount High School was hosting their annual school fundraiser talent show. Two men in their mid twenties walked in with two girls and three boys all between the ages of seventeen and twenty-two it appeared, and sat down in the back.

**"What are we doing here Charles? Why wasn't it just you and Erik that came instead of all of us?"** The blonde girl questioned one of the mid-twenties men.

**"Because Raven, this girl may need someone closer to her age to identify with and to convince her to join us. Her mutation is extraordinary and she may try to avoid me if she sees me coming because she caught me in her mind already this week, and she wasn't too happy about it, I must say."** The man named Charles explained in a whisper. **"Now we must be quiet, the show is starting."**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for supporting our school and our students on our sixth annual West Mount High Talent Show!"** The emcee said and everyone began to clap. **"Now, we have a few newcomers to the show tonight, but how about we welcome back last year's winner Shelby Tanner!**" He exclaimed as he began to clap his hands and move of the stage to allow Shelby on to the stage as well as two of her friends. They smiled big and started dancing and singing as the music began to 'Superbass' by Nikki Minaj.

A few hours later they were on to their last performer and the one that the seven mutants had come for.** "Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll put your hands together and help me welcome a newcomer to our stage and our last performer for the night - Alianna Jenaya Michaels!"** The crowd cheered once more as a petite, and skinny, auburn haired girl stepped on to the stage with an acoustic guitar in her hand. **"Um...h-hi, I'm Ali, and I'll be singing a song of my own entitled 'Long Way to Happy'."** She said with a nervous smile as she sat on a stool that was placed on the stage for her and started strumming her guitar.

**"One night to you**

**Lasted six weeks for me**

**Just a bitter little pill now**

**Just to try to go to sleep.**

**No more waking up to innocence**

**Say hello to hesitance**

**To everyone I meet.**

**Thanks to you years ago**

**I guess I'll never know**

**What love means to me, but oh**

**I'll keep on rolling down this road**

**But I've got a bad, bad feeling**

**[CHORUS]**

**It's gonna take a long time to love**

**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**

**It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah**

**Left in the pieces that you broke me into**

**Torn apart but now I've got to**

**Keep on rolling like a stone**

**Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy**

**Left my childhood behind**

**In a roll-away bed**

**Everything was so damn simple**

**Now I'm losing my head**

**Trying to cover up the damage**

**And pad out all the bruises**

**Didn't know I had it**

**So it didn't hurt to lose it**

**Didn't know I had it**

**No, but, oh**

**I'll keep on rolling down this road**

**But I've got a bad, bad feeling**

**[CHORUS]**

**Now I'm numb as hell, and I can't feel a thing**

**But don't worry about regret or guilt 'cause I never knew your name**

**I just want to thank you**

**Thank you**

**From the bottom of my heart**

**For all the sleepless nights**

**And for tearing me apart, yeah, yeah**

**[CHORUS: 2x]**

**It's gonna be a long, long way to happy."**

She finished in a whispered note and with teary eyes. **"Thank you."** She said as she got a standing ovation with many people close to tears, and a few letting them slip by.

**"Oh my god! That song was about rap wasn't it? That's so sad and so terrible all at once!"** Raven whispered to me in shock, still clapping and standing along with the rest of the room, as Ali walked backstage.

**"Come on."** Erik said as he led us all backstage.

***Backstage***

(Raven's POV)

**"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."** Erik whispered in the girl's hair with a mischievous smirk on his face as Charles face palmed himself and the girl sighed.

**"Honestly Daniel, can you not take a hint?"** The girl asked as she was packing up her guitar.** "I'm no –"** The girl cut off as she turned around realizing it wasn't the Daniel guy. **"Who the hell are you?"** She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. At this question Charles stepped in with his hand extended so that Erik couldn't make another smart ass comment.

**"Charles Xavier, my dear, and these are my friends and colleagues, Erik, Sean, Angel, Darwin, Alex, Hank, and my sister Raven."** He said pointing at each of us in turn. **"And you are Alianna Jenaya Michaels. You like to play guitar and sing, as well as write songs of your own, you also enjoy shopping, reading, gymnastics, and anything out doors, but most of all you enjoy keeping me out of your head and people out of your life once they try to establish any sort of relationship with you."** He said with a knowing smile as the girl, Alianna, paled considerably, which was saying something because she was already a fair skin tone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ali. "Long Way to Happy" belongs to P!NK and "Superbass" belongs to Nikki Minaj.

Author's Note: I know that those two songs aren't from the 1960s but just go with it please and thank you :D Also, R&R please!


	2. Not All Of Us Are Complete Dicks!

Chapter Two: (Ali's POV)

"So, you're the one that's been trying to get in my head then. Well, I can't say it's a pleasure but I guess we need no further introductions Mr. Xavier." I said as I looked around making sure nobody was backstage but the group of us. "Just make sure you stay the hell away from me." I said as I glared threateningly at him and his impassive face. I felt him trying to get into my mind again so I glared harder and took a step closer, we were now about a foot away from each other and due to my lack of height seen as I'm only 5'4", he towered over me by about half a foot, yet I never let up and neither did he. "That does it." I said as I used all of my mental force to throw him out of my head, which caused him to fall back as well due to the strength that I put into it, but lucky for him his Erik friend caught and steadied him. "I warned you a fair amount of times Charles, but you refuse to listen, you think you know everything don't you?" I asked rhetorically as I tried to storm past them all but I knew I was unsuccessful when I felt a rather firm grip on my left forearm pulling me back.

"Charles can help you, you know." The blonde said, I think his name was Allen or Alden, something like that.

"No, I know that he can't. No one can." I said stubbornly glaring at him, but was surprised when he glared right back, he was kinda hot. "Now, let go before I make you, and trust me, you don't want it to get to that." I said as I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but was unsuccessful again. "Let go." I said firmly.

"What's the worst you can do, huh? I'm sure I can defend myself, but it'll be a bloody mess I can assure you that. You have a mental force field, that'd be my guess, am I right?" He asked but didn't even give me a chance to answer because he just continued his rant. "You probably have _no_ idea what it's like to hurt someone because of your mutation! You don't know that pain, once you get there then you can say that nobody can help you, and even then there is no excuse to not try." He said menacingly and throwing my arm out of his grip.

"You know _nothing_ about me asshole! My force field isn't the only mutation I've got, and for your information, I _**do**_ know what it's like to cause someone else pain because I couldn't control my mutations, so you can go fuck yourself." I spat at him venomously as I walked away in tears and I saw shock pass through all their faces.

"Wait! Ali wait!" I heard a female calling after me but I kept on walking, just slightly faster. "Ali wait! Please! I just want to talk! Not all of us are complete dicks! Come on!" I slowed down considerably and smiled slightly as I turned to the girl and sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"What do you guys want from me? I'm just trouble, trust me." I said as I wiped the tears from my face, trying not to smear my makeup.

"We want to help you, and in the process stop a nuclear war." The girl said, Raven I think her name was. "Look, we're like you, we're mutants, we all have different powers and we all had nowhere else to go really. We weren't really welcomed by our parents so we're all just a bunch of misfits really, but the CIA needs our help to stop this war from happening, a war that would affect everyone, including mutants, including you, we just want your help and in return, we can try and help you; but you need to let us, we aren't gonna force anything on you." Raven said with hope in her eyes. "So what do you say? Got any better offers?" She asked with a slight laugh.

I laughed along with her and took her offered hand. "I'm in, but on one condition." I said and the all nodded. "You, Charles, have to stay the hell out of my head unless I say differently." I said firmly as Erik smiled slightly but tried to hide it.

"Glad to have you." Charles said with an appeasing smile and a nod of his head, showing his acceptance of the terms.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry to anyone that set this story to alerts but I deleted the third chapter because I'm currently rewriting the chapter because I think I way over did it and I wasn't happy with it so I thought I would try something else with it. Hope you guys like the rewrite of the chapter which I'm working on now!

P.S. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had to review the movie while I'm writing cause I don't want to screw it up and my sister, Nicole, has had a lot of our movies for the past bit so I haven't had the time, but we've got them back now and I can start updating again! I'll see you guys soon! :D


End file.
